The Thief and The Prince
by Key to the Mind
Summary: Duo is a thief who has yet to be caught. Heero is a prince who gets mostly everything he wants. what happens when Heero decides he'll catch the uncatchable thief? We'll they end up killing or loving each other? 1X2, 3X4 READ & REVIEW! AU!
1. Birth and Death

Hotaru: Hi, Hotaru here 

Heero: No you're not, you just want them to believe that

Hotaru: Then where am I?

Heero: At your laptop

Hotaru/death glares Heero but fails miserably for Heero is immune/

Heero: I'm right

Hotaru: so what if you are they didn't need to know that

Heero: Whatever…don't you have to start the fic

Hotaru/thinking/ Oh yea…well can you say the disclaimer so we can begin

Heero: No

Hotaru: Come on, Heero, please /gives puppy dog eyes/

Heero: No way

Hotaru: Fine if you won't I'll get Relena to do it

Heero/stunned in to silence/

Hotaru/yelling/ OH REL…

Heero/yelling/ NOOOOOOO… I'll do it

Hotaru/smiles/ good

Heero: Hotaru doesn't own Gundam Wing, though no matter how much she wishes she did.

Hotaru: Thank you…I think we talked enough so now on with the fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Birth and Death 

It was just a few years after the war and the King of Crispain was waiting outside the room he shared with his wife. She was due anytime now and the midwives were with her. He would be there himself but each time he tried they pushed him out saying he was better off waiting outside the room. That was about twenty minutes ago and with in that time he had paced up and down the hall a million times, played sit and stand with a chair a hundred times before finally sitting down when his two sons showed up. Well his one son and his adopted son which really didn't matter to him they were both his sons weather by blood or not.

"Dad, is mom going to be ok?"

The small voices shook King Milliardo PeaceCraft, now known as Zechs Merquise because of war, out of thought as he turned to his ligament son and saw the confusion and worry for his mother in those sad big eyes.

"Your mother will be fine, Heero, she is strong" said Zechs while giving him a true smile. Heero accepted the answer and went back to his thoughts. Zechs then turned to his other son and saw him staring at the wall. Zechs decide it was better to keep this silence up, so the three sat in silence until the doors flew open and one of the midwives came out. She turned this way and that searching for Zechs until she noticed the three sitting a little ways down the hall. She ran over to Zechs and the boys coming to a standstill in front of them. Standing up quickly Zechs stared at the midwife with worry in his eyes.

"Is she alright?" questioned Zechs hoping against hope that there was nothing wrong.

"S-She wants t-t-to see you n-n-now" said the midwife stuttering uncontrollably. Zechs instructed the midwife to stay with the boys and went to his wife. Zechs entered the room a few seconds later and the midwives all left. Zechs went over to his wife and saw she was holding a bundle in her arms warped in a pink blanket. Zechs' eyes widen at the bundle in his wife's arms.

"I-It's a-a-a g-girl" said Zechs stuttering uncontrollably.

"Yes" said Zechs' wife while giggling a little at his reaction. Zechs then looked down at the baby and saw it had a bit of light brown hair and big blue eyes.

"She's beautiful, Lucrezia" said Zechs who then kissed the top of Lucrezia's head. "Just like you"

"Oh Zechs" said Lucrezia looking up at her husband with sad eyes knowing what was going to come very soon. "You promise to take good care of her and the boys right?"

"Yes…with you of course" said Zechs as confusion formed in his eyes as to not understanding why Lucrezia was saying this. At that statement Lucrezia shook her head no and Zechs stared at her with wide eyes.

"W-W-What do y-you mean?" said Zechs stuttering again as the confusion remained in his eyes. Lucrezia stared at him for a few seconds with sad eyes before she turned away from him so as not to see his face when he heard what she was about to say.

"I'm d-d-dying Milliardo" whispered Lucrezia as Zechs stared at her wide eyed again and Lucrezia turned back to stare at Zechs for the last time. "I just have few more things to say"

"Y-Y-Yes Lucrezia" said Zechs as he grabbed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Tell the boys I love them…"

"I will" said Zechs as Lucrezia smiled.

"The baby's name is Shiori and can you hold her?" asked Lucrezia with that Zechs stooped down and picked Shiori up while releasing Lucrezia's hand. "One more thing remember I'll always be with you for I love you" and with a smile on her face Lucrezia closed her eyes as she fell back onto her pillows dead. Zechs' tear filled eyes finally released the water ready to fall at any moment of weakness. After what felt like hours Zechs came out carrying little Shiori with a blank star on his face. The midwife waiting with the boys saw Zechs and ran over to him with the boys on her heels. As Zechs saw the three stop in front of him he handed over Shiori to the midwife.

"Please look after her for a little while, while I speak to my sons about this" said Zechs as he turned to his' sons. "Boys come with me…oh and by the way the baby's name is Shiori" With that Zechs went off down the hall with the boys on his heels. He took the boys to their room and walked inside. When all three were in Zechs shut the door as the boys sat on their separate beds. Zechs sat in the chair in the corner the servants usually used to read the boys a bedtime story or even Lucrezia. Which at the thought made his eyes tear up but he wiped them away quickly. The boys stared at their father for a long while before either of them spoke.

"So what is it that you want to tell us, dad" said the adopted boy while his eyes showed confusion and worry.

"Well boys your mother gave birth to a girl but…." Said Zechs not wanting to voice the truth because he himself didn't want it to be true even though he knew was.

"But what, father?" asked Heero also with the same eyes of confusion and worry.

"S-She died b-boys" said Zechs as his face became grave. The boys looked at each other then Zechs not wanting to believe what they heard was true. "Your m-m-mother also t-told m-me to t-t-tell you t-that she l-loves you" Not wanting to hear anymore the adopted boy ran from the room.

"VLADIMIR!" yelled Zechs as Heero ran by him too to follow Vladimir. "HEERO!" The boys ran and ran till they came to their favorite hiding spot and hid there.

"Heero, I don't want that to be true mom can't be…" said Vladimir not wanting to say she was dead because he didn't want to believe it, as tears swelled it his eyes.

"I know Vladimir but not wanting it to be true won't help" said Heero trying to claim Vladimir down. "We have to be strong"

"Ok, I'll try Heero" said Vladimir wiping away his tears and standing up getting ready to leave the hide out. "Let's go see father"

"Alright" said Heero who followed Vladimir as they went to find their father.

Twenty minutes later

The boys found their father in the nursery the baby was suppose to use. The boys step inside to find their father standing next to a curb looking down into it.

"Dad what are you doing?" asked Vladimir curious to what he was looking at.

"I was looking at your new little sister" said Zechs who then turned to look at the two small boys. "Is everything ok now?"

"A little, it still hurts but not as much" said Vladimir feeling sad about his mom.

"Well that's alright the pain just means you loved your mother very much" said Zechs smiling as he said this. "Now do you two want to see your little sister?"

Both boys shook their heads yes and Zechs bent down and scooped them both up in each arm. Zechs then showed then inside the curb, where Shiori was. Shiori was still wrapped in the pink blanket and was staring up at them with her big blue eyes while making baby noises. The small boys stared in aw at the little bundle of pure joy and Zechs smiled looking down at all three of his wonderful children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru: Well how was the fic?

Heero: You killed my mother

Hotaru/rubs back of head with hand/ Well yea…she…ahhh…

Heero: There is no excuse that can make it better

Vladimir: Yes Heero is quite right

Hotaru: I'm sorry but must you both gang up on me?

Vladimir: No but I wanted to join in the conversation and that seemed the best way, plus I agree with Heero

Hotaru: Well I'm sorry but it's important to the plot for your mother to die…or maybe not, I'm not really sure

Heero: You're not sure!

Hotaru: Nope

Heero: Well that is reassuring

Vladimir: Very

Hotaru: Oh get over it, we have to go anyway

Heero: Fine/walks away/

Hotaru/looks at Vladimir/ can you tell the ending and stuff, please /shows puppy dog eyes for extra measure/

Vladimir/can't resist the eyes/ Fine!

Hotaru/smiles/ Thanks

Vladimir: Hotaru hopes you liked her fic seeing this is her first time writing a Gundam wing fic. She hopes to update soon and get many, many reviews. Good?

Hotaru/shakes head yes/ Very…well see all you lovely reviewers later.


	2. Death

Hotaru: Back again, muwahahahahahaha /cough/ um yea anyway…

Duo: Hey, what you doing?

Hotaru: Talking to reviewers

Duo/excited/ Really! Cool… guess what?

Hotaru/sigh/ What Duo?

Duo: I've had about a couple pieces of cake, lots of candy and soda

Hotaru: O-O… Who gave you all that?

Duo/smiling a goofy grin/ Heero did

Hotaru: He did, did he

Duo: Yup /starts jumping up and down while singing off key/

Hotaru/yelling/ HEEROOOOOOO!

Heero: You called

Hotaru/angry/ What in the in the name of death did you give Duo sugar for

Heero/Shrugs/ He was annoying me so he said 'give me sugar and I'll go away' 

Hotaru/groans/ You couldn't just ignore him

Heero: Nope, now he's yours /leaves room/

Hotaru/yelling/ DAMN YOU HEERO!

Duo/Stops doing what he was doing and turns to Hotaru/ What about your fic?

Hotaru/slaps forehead/ I almost forgot, can you read the disclaimer while I chase after Heero, thanks /leaves in pursuit of Heero/

Duo/sweat drop/ OK anyway Hotaru does not own Gundam Wing even though she would like to. Now on with the fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two- Death 

Five years later

The land of Crispain was at peace while King Zechs started for the last five years to rebuild some of his land. Even the people of the land were content and happy but that was all about to change for two small children.

"Duo, let's go home it's almost dinnertime" said a little girl, who looked no older then five, stopping in the game her and Duo were playing. The little girl had chestnut brown hair that was in a braid that went past her butt and had violet eyes. Duo had chestnut brown hair that was in a braid that went just past his butt and had cobalt blue eyes that sometimes looked violet. Duo, who looked no older then eight, turned to his sister and smiled.

"Alright, Trinity, but the last one there has to do the others chores for a week" said Duo. Trinity then thought about it for twenty seconds before deciding on her choice.

"Ok let's do it" said Trinity taking off for their home.

"TRINITY, THAT WASN'T FAIR!" yelled Duo who chased after his sister. Trinity giggled as she ran home, when she heard her brother yell and chase after her. After about five minutes Trinity reached home with Duo who was right behind her. Trinity then ran to the front door and grabbed the handle to open it.

"HAHA! I beat you" said Trinity as she stuck her tongue out. Duo then stuck his tongue out while Trinity opened the door and ignored him. Trinity then walked inside with Duo close behind her.

"Well I guess you win" said Duo grudgingly "I'm going to my room be back in a few minutes"

"Ok" said Trinity who proceeded to the kitchen. Trinity had just walked into the kitchen when a horrible seen had met her eyes. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When Duo heard the scream he ran down stairs as fast as he could without tripping. When he reached the kitchen he looked for Trinity and found her slumped on the floor staring at the opposite wall. Duo ran over to Trinity and started shaking her to get her back to her senses.

"Trinity, what's wrong" said Duo still shaking her a little. "Come on talk to me"

Trinity, still staring at the wall, pointed a shaking hand at the wall she was staring at. Duo turned around and gaped when he saw what his sister was staring at so intently. It was their mother she had cuts all over her body while her cloths hung loosely from her body. Her hair had been hacked short but the worst was her throat and stomach both were cut open. Blood was everywhere on that side of the kitchen, the walls, the floor, and their mother. As tears filled her eyes Trinity got up and ran to the living room not able to look at her mother anymore. Duo just watched Trinity as she walked past him not knowing what to say to make it all better. Then a few seconds later Trinity had screamed again and Duo coming to his senses ran to the living room where he found Trinity with her back against the wall next to the door way with her knees up to her chest while her arms wrapped around them. Her head was against her knees but Duo could sense she was crying. Duo bent down in front of Trinity, lifted her head and saw her face was tear stained from crying so much.

"Trinity what's wrong this time?" asked Duo fighting the sudden urge to turn around. Unfortunately that is exactly where Trinity pointed, right behind him. Duo turned around for the second time today and gasped at the horrible person who was once their handsome father. His face was all cut up and so was the rest of his body. His cloths hung loosely like their mother's and blood was splattered everywhere on the floor, the wall, the chairs and their father's body. There was a slash on his neck and one eyeball hung out of it's socket. "I can't believe this…t-t-this can't b-b-be happening"

At that moment Trinity ran from the room and out the front door. Duo quickly chased after her trying to catch her. Duo finally caught Trinity when she was about ten yards away and pinned her to the ground with his legs on hers and his hands on her arms.

"Duo let me go I-I… can't…" said Trinity as tears swelled in her eyes and she began to cry. Duo released his sister, pulled her into a sitting position and pulled her into a warm embrace. Trinity then buried her head in Duo's shoulder and cried and cried and cried for what felt like hours until she finally fell asleep. Duo didn't really want to go back into the house he once called home, now a place of death, but it was getting dark and there was no place else to go.

/Besides we can just sleep in our rooms, then pack and leave tomorrow morning/ thought Duo finding no flaw in his plan. Duo then picked up Trinity, went inside the house again for the final time and up the stairs without a single glance in the kitchen or living room. When Duo reached Trinity's room he opened the door, walked in, pulled the blanket on the bed back with difficulty and put Trinity down on the bed, then pulled the covers over her. Trinity shifted in her bed for a moment or two then started breathing peacefully. Duo then decided it would be better to pack now then later and packed a bag for Trinity. Duo then kissed the top of Trinity's head and left to go to his own room. Duo also packed his own bag and then jumped in his bed and soon drifted into sleep.

Downstairs

"Well this was a good score" said a man who looked to be in his late twenties. He had short black hair and misty gray eyes. "But did you have to kill the two people living here, Seth?"

"Of course I did they would have told someone we were here and we don't want to be found now do we, Onyx" said Seth who looked around the same age as Onyx. He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yea I guess you're right" said Onyx looking at the body of the woman that was once very much alive. Turning away from the site of the woman he went over to the cabinets to and started opening them in search of food. "Hungary?"

"Ummm…yea why not"

Onyx continued to search through the cabinets until he accidentally dropped a plate on the ground, which shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"You idiot" said Seth sounding a bit angry.

Upstairs

The breaking glass downstairs carried all the way upstairs and right into Duo's ears waking him in an instance. Duo sat up, rubbed his eyes and got out of bed prepared to get a drink of water from downstairs then go back to bed. Upon opening his door Duo could hear voices from downstairs, ones he didn't recognize. Thinking quickly he grabbed his bag and quietly as he could went to his sister's room. When he was in Trinity's room he proceeded to wake her up.

"Trinity, come on, you have to wake up" whispered Duo shaking Trinity as he whispered to her to wake up. After about a minute or two Trinity started to wake, then rub her eyes and finally sit up straight in bed. Trinity then turned to see who had interrupted her sleep and find Duo standing right next to her.

"Duo, what are you doing here?" asked Trinity

"We have to leave there are people downstairs I don't know and we just have to leave" said Duo moving away from the bed so Trinity could get out of it.

"But at night and how do you know there are people downstairs?" asked Trinity skeptical to what her older brother was saying.

"I heard them and I think it's time we leave" said Duo getting anxious about staying in this house any longer. "So grab that bag and let's get out of here" While Duo pointed to a bag near Trinity's bed. Trinity decided she was fighting a losing battle, gave up and picked up the bag Duo had pointed to.

"Alright, let's go" said Trinity as her and Duo tried their best to quietly make it out of the house. The two siblings crept down the stairs, which barely made a noise, to the hall before the kitchen and living room. They could hear voices all the way down the stairs, lucky for them the voices stayed in one room by the sound of it. They made it all the way to the front door and were home when one of the two voices walked out of the kitchen and spotted the children.

"Hey Seth there is children out here" said Onyx while never taking his eyes off the children. Before Seth however stepped out of the kitchen, Duo had opened the door, grabbed Trinity's hand and bolted out the door. The children could hearing yelling as they left the house running as fast as they could, while Duo all the while never let go of Trinity's hand. When Duo looked behind them he saw two men chasing after him and Trinity. After running for a few minutes Trinity had accidentally dropped her bag, while Duo who had no idea it had happened continued on without stopping.

"Duo stop I dropped my bag" said Trinity freeing her hand finally and running back to get her bag. Duo had turned in time to see the chasers gaining ground with Trinity, which caused Duo to run and help her. "AHHHHH!…Let me go" said Trinity while squirming trying to get free of her captor. The captor brought out a knife and held it to Trinity's throat.

"Move one more time and I'll slice your neck" said the man while having a firm grip on Trinity.

"So you caught one of them, Seth" said Onyx who looked between Seth and Trinity then finally at the knife with which his eyes went wide in shock. "Do you really have to threatening her?"

"Yes" said Seth with out looking up. As the two continued to argue Seth's hand that held the knife got loose around Trinity's neck to the point where she could bit him and she did. "OWWW! Mother fucker" said Seth as the knife slipped from his hand while he held his knife hand in his other hand. Trinity then slipped out from under his arms and fell to the ground where Duo caught her.

"Thanks Duo" said Trinity who then jumped out of Duo's arms and stood next to him.

"No problem" said Duo while smiling. Duo then saw the knife on the ground and lounged for it. Before the two men knew what was happening Duo had the knife and had lounged at the one called Seth stabbing him right in the heart. Seth stood there staring at Duo with a shocked look on his face as blood pored out his body from the knife wound. Seth then fell back onto the ground dead. Onyx looked between his friend with the knife sticking in his chest to the small boy who had stabbed him and with one quick decision Onyx turned right around and fled not wanting to be killed. Trinity who had watched the entire scene stared from the dead corpse to her brother and back again.

"Duo are you ok?" asked Trinity coming up behind him to see if he was all right.

"Yea I'm fine just need to wash up a bit" said Duo as his hands were covered in blood.

/What was I thinking/ thought Duo as the scene of just a few minutes ago replayed over and over again in his head. As if sensing what he was thinking Trinity turned to Duo and said.

"Duo, it's ok you did what you had to do" said Trinity smiling as she said it. Duo smiled back and then extended his hand as a sign to ask if Trinity if he could hold her hand. Trinity accepted by taking hold of Duo's hand while Duo took them back home where he washed up and then went out the front door.

"Duo where are we going?" asked Trinity as she was being dragged along by Duo.

"To the market place we'll sleep in one of the alleys for now" said Duo who didn't look back but kept moving forward while trying to forget this place.

"But, Duo…" began Trinity as Duo cut in.

"It's the best we can do on short notice" said Duo who continued moving while dragging Trinity behind him. "Now no more buts, ok"

"Fine"

The rest of the way they walked in silence until an hour later they arrived at the market place and started looking for an alley. Half an hour later they found a decent as any looking alley they could found and decided to sleep there. While they also decided tomorrow they would decide what to do with their current situation. The siblings lied down next to each other for warmth and soon fell fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru: How was chapter two good, no?

Duo/sad/ You killed may…

Trinity: Ahem

Duo: I mean you killed our parents

Trinity: Better

Hotaru: Must I go through this every time I do something like this

Heero, Duo, Vladimir, and Trinity: YES!

Hotaru: O-O…Look I'm sorry ok

Duo: Fine that will do for now

Trinity: I guess so

Heero: Hn

Vladimir: Same as Heero

Hotaru: Good now that we're all straight on that who wants to say the ending

Heero: Not me /leaves room quickly/

Hotaru/to Heero's retreating back/ Heero you're no fun /turns to others/

Vladimir: I did it last time /gets up and leaves room/

Hotaru: Meany /turns to Duo and Trinity with the puppy dog eyes/

Trinity: Bye see you /leaves room quickly/

Duo/sighing/ Fine I'll do it… Hotaru hopes you liked chapter two and hopes to update soon again but might not happen. She also hopes to get more reviews though she thanks Crysania Fay for her review and as requested updated soon. Is that good?

Hotaru/shakes head yes/ Job well done…now here is some candy go play with the others

Duo/takes candy/ Thanks /leaves room/

Hotaru: Well until next time see all you lovely reviewers next time


	3. Eight Years Later

Hotaru: Hey I'm back again –grins-

Duo: Did you catch him?

Hotaru: Heero? Sadly no, bastard eluded me

Duo: come here –hugs Hotaru- it's ok

Hotaru: -breaks hug- thanks Duo

Duo: -smiles- don't mention it

Trinity: Hey Guys

Hotaru: Hey Trinity

Duo: -sighing- What do you want sis?

Trinity: came to see how everyone is, oh and did you catch him?

Hotaru: Sadly no

Trinity: -smiles maliciously- That's ok I caught him on tape do something embarrassing

Duo: Little sis you rock

Trinity: I know

Hotaru: can I have the tape

Trinity: of course –hands over tape-

Hotaru: -leaves with a mad gleam in her eye-

Duo: I don't like that gleam, I'm going to go see what she is up to do the disclaimer would you thanks

Trinity: Hotaru doesn't own Gundam Wing, even if she does try she will never succeed, - hit with flying frying pan- OWWW! That hurt –rubs head- anyway on with the fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three- Eight years later

Heero had changed a lot over the past thirteen years, from a happy, talkative child to a quiet teenager. His appearance as is natural had changed as well. His light brown hair had grown darker with the coming years as did his eyes, from blue to a Prussian blue. Right as of now said Teen was wondering the market place searching for Shiori. As for his attire he was wearing a cloak that completely covered him, so no one would recognize him.

/Where could she have gone/ thought Heero turning this way and that looking for any sign of the girl. Knowing Vladimir to be searching the other end of the market place Heero decided he would go back soon if he didn't find Shiori with in the hour. Sighing Heero started his search again and without moving an inch saw a cloaked figure about Shiori's height walking over to one of the venders that sold apples. Heero watched as the figure seemed to be examining the apples but next second the figure ran with what was unmistakably a fair few apples in their arms.

"HEY, STOP THIEF!" said the owner of the stand. The thief turned their head, stuck out their tongue, turned back around and continued running. Heero, having no luck with his search decided to try and stop the thief, thinking that this was much better then trying to find his sister. With that decided Heero ran after the thief with as much speed as his body would permit. Soon the thief was in his sites and he was gaining on them, whether sensing this or not the thief turned down an alleyway. Heero stopped at the entrance and saw with much delight, though none shown on his face, that the alleyway was a dead end.

"It's the end of the line" said Heero who stared at the thief with accusing eyes.

"I'm afraid you're wrong" said the thief as a rope drop down from the wall, the thief grabbed it and tugged it twice before holding on tight. Heero watched as the thief was pulled up on top of the wall by what looked like a boy of about his age and height. As the thief was being pulled up the hood fell off their head to reveal a young girl who looked no older than 13. When the girl was up there the boy looked down at Heero and the guards that had come to the call of the stand owner.

"Listen well" said the boy who smiled at the people below him "I Shinigami will never be caught, so don't even try it"

"Same goes for me, Death" said the girl who was also smiling. Then the two jumped over the other side and vanished from view. After staring at the spot Shinigami and Death had vanished from for a few seconds, Heero turned around and came face to face with the guards.

"Who were they?" asked Heero

"None of your concern, boy" said one of the guards "Now why don't you run along home, like a good little boy"

The boy lifted down his hood to reveal that it was Prince Heero who they were speaking to. Heero gave the guards a glare that said answer my question or die.

"Your Highness, I'm so sorry…I did not know it was…but what are you doing here outside the palace" said the guard that had spoken before.

"That is none of your concern, now answer my question" demanded Heero

"Ah…alright…um… well as you heard they call themselves Shinigami and Death" said the guard not really wanting to tell but doing as he was told. "They are both thieves who have yet to be caught"

"That all"

"Yes"

"Well I must be going" said Heero while putting his hood back over his face and moving toward the only exit (A/N- for people that don't climb walls that is). However before Heero got to far one of the guards grabbed his wrist making him turn toward said guard. "You can let go now"

"I'm afraid not Your Highness" sighed the guard "You're going home and we're making sure of that"

"I'm on a mission at the moment, this was a short distraction, now I must be going" said Heero who then yanked his arm out of the guards grasp. The guard grabbed his wrist again and spun Heero around to face him.

"You're brother and sister have been waiting for you, at the palace, for quite some time now so…" said the guard as Heero's glare cut him off

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner" said Heero angry that the guards had said nothing about this. With that Heero wrenched free of the guards and ran up the street back to the palace. Panting as he reached the Palace gates, Heero leaned against the wall to catch his breath. While catching his breath the gates opened as two figures stepped out. Quickly noticing them to be Vladimir and Shiori, Heero straightened up and walked over to them.

"You could have came and told me you found her" said Heero a little angry that Vladimir didn't come tell him of his find. When Heero reached Vladimir he smacked him in the back of the head.

"Owww!" said Vladimir while running a hand over the spot Heero had hit. "What was that for?"

"For not telling me" said Heero standing with his arms cross.

"Well excuse me if the market place is big and finding one person is damn near impossible" retaliated Vladimir.

"Well you could have at least tried to find me" said Heero

"Alright that's enough" said Shiori stepping in between the two boys. "Let's just go in" Nodding the two boys followed Shiori inside, in the entrance hall the company of three ran into their father's adviser. The adviser had short blond hair and aqua marine eyes, he was one year older then Heero and Vladimir.

"Hello, Your Highnesses" greeted the adviser bowing to show respect.

"Hello, Quatre" said Shiori "Why aren't you with father?"

"Well he said I'm not needed now, so I decided to go take a walk" said Quatre smiling

"Do you know where father is though?" asked Heero who got a sudden idea.

"Oh yes he's in the library" said Quatre curious about what Heero wanted. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" plainly replied Heero.

"Well ok I must be going, have a wonderful day you three" said Quatre who disappeared through thee doors seconds later, leaving the three standing in the entrance hall. The three finding it stupid to just stand in the entrance hall went in separate direction to do whatever they wanted. Heero going on Quatre's knowledge of his father's where abouts went to see him. Five minutes later Heero poked his head the library and quickly spotted his father in one of the many chairs scattered through out the room. After opening the door wide enough so he could get in, he walked right over to his father. Said figure looked up just as the door closed.

"Ah! Heero, what can I do for you today, my son" said Zechs smiling as it was.

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about two thieves who call themselves Shinigami and Death" said Heero

"Well I do, but why do you want to know?" asked Zechs curious about the answer he would get.

"I want to know everything about the thieves I plan on catching" said Heero quite plainly.

"What, Heero that is the reason we have guards to…" said Zechs while Heero cut him off.

"…do our dirty work" mumbled Heero

"They are there to ensure our safety and our citizen's safety as well" said Zechs

"Alright I get it, but can you still tell me something about them" said Heero noting the look on Zechs he quickly added "Just curious"

"Fine" sighed Zechs giving up in defeat. "As far as I know they are always seen together and have yet to be caught, they are and unstoppable pair. Rumor has it they might even be siblings, but that's as far as I know"

"Thanks that's all I needed to know" said Heero leaving the room with a smile on his face.

/Just you wait I will catch you, Shinigami and Death if I have to too/ thought Heero who walked toward his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru: Hey hoped you liked this chap.

Quatre: I'm just happy to finally be in it

Hotaru: -hugs Quatre- Sorry but you weren't needed until this fic, probably really the next one but it worked out that you were in this one

Quatre: Ok, Ok now can you let go?

Hotaru: -releases Quatre- Sorry about that

Quatre: Is quite alright

Duo comes into room.

Duo: Hey where's my hug

Hotaru: How do you know about the hug?

Duo: -smiling- I know all

Heero: -pops out of nowhere- No you don't, baka

Duo: Hey it's Duo or Shinigami, Hee-chan

Heero: So

Duo looks ready to punch Heero but lucky for them Hotaru steps in.

Hotaru: Duo come here I'll give you your hug

Duo: -big grin- YAY! –runs over to Hotaru-

Hotaru: -hugs Duo- There now be nice to Heero –turns to Heero- and you be nice to Duo

Heero: -mumbles- fine

Hotaru: Alright time to do the ending who wants to

Trinity: -pops up out of nowhere- Hey guys –everyone but Hotaru leaves- guys?

Hotaru: Congrats Trinity you get to do the ending

Trinity: -mumbles- Damn boys –in louder voice- Hotaru hoped you liked the chap and thanks for reviews goes out to Yaeko, Twitchy, Hyper Girl of DOOM and you know who this is… please review. Good enough?

Hotaru: -smiles- Yes thanks

Trinity: So who is 'you know who this is…'

Hotaru: Umm well it's time to go –leaves-

Trinity: -sweat drop-


	4. Plans

Hotaru: I'm back (smiles)

Trinity: So what did you do with that tape?

Hotaru: uhh…nothing

Trinity: sure… like I believe that

Duo walks into room with a letter.

Trinity: Duo who's that letter for

Duo: This is for Hotaru (hands letter to Hotaru)

Hotaru: (reads letter)

Trinity: What's it say

Hotaru: I can't believe it they'll actually do it

Trinity: (confused) Do what?

Hotaru: Does Heero know about this?

Duo: No, but then again I haven't seen him since the last time you chased after him

Hotaru: (thinks back) Oh yea, I still can't find that bastard

Duo: So your actually going to let them do it

Hotaru: You bet I am (walks over to Duo) Thanks for all your help (Kisses Duo on the cheek)

Hotaru runs out of room with letter in hand. Duo puts his hand on the spot Hotaru had kissed him, then takes it away a second later.

Duo: So who's doing the disclaimer this time

Trinity: (still confused) Um I did it last time.

Duo: I did it the time before that. (thinks)…Wait I know be right back.

Duo runs out of room and comes back in two seconds with Quatre.

Trinity: (still confused) What a great idea Duo but I got one question

Duo: Yea

Trinity: what were you and Hotaru talking about

Duo oh..um…nothing important (turns toward Quatre) Quat can you do the disclaimer?

Quatre: (smiles) sure

Duo: thanks man (leaves room)

Trinity: Wait Duo get back here (chases after Duo)

Quatre: Well as you all know Hotaru doesn't own Gundam wing and any characters except Trinity and Shiori and Vladimir and any others you don't know. Now please read and review the fic.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

On the outskirts of the market place in one of the few houses that remained was two teens, who happened to be in a big discussion at the moment.

"Well I don't think we did that bad" said Death "What do you think, Shinigami?"

"No, not at all" said Shinigami as he picked up one of the apples from their earlier jobs.

"So we going to lay low for awhile or stealing from different people tomorrow" said Death who grabbed one of the red apples and took a big chunk out of it.

"We're going all out this time" said Shinigami taking a bite from his apple before continuing. "Then we're moving to another town"

"What!…why?…I like it here" said Death wondering who they were going to try and steal from that would make them have to move.

"Because I need a change from this quite town"

"So just because you want a change I have to go with it too, Duo" said Death dropping thief mode and going for familiar mode.

"No, but I am older and I have to look out for your well being and…" said Duo pulling out one of the chairs and dropping into it. "…I'm sorry, Trinity, if you like it here but it's time to move on"

"Duo that's not fair…why do you get to make the decision of whether we leave or not" said Trinity while a look of anger and sadness crossed her face. "I thought we were a team"

With that Trinity left to her room not wanting to continue an argument with Duo that she knew would continue for hours with neither side giving in. Duo watched as her image disappeared through one of the doors at the end of the hall.

/Oh Trinity I'm sorry but this is the best I can do to keep you safe/ thought Duo who had walked to his room without realizing it. /Please forgive me some how/

Duo then opened his door, stepped inside and went to sleep. While in Trinity's room she was still very much awake with anger at her brother, sadness at leaving the only home she has known her whole life and the fact that she was not very tired. She paced round and round her room coming up with idea after idea on what to do with the situation she was in. After hours and hours of contemplating and forming an idea Trinity finally came up with a half way decent plan. Trinity finally sat down on her bed looked out the window and saw it was getting pretty light out. Seeing as the plans called for the cover of darkness and it wasn't getting dark anytime soon she would have to wait till tomorrow night for the plans to commence. A few seconds later Trinity yawned and realized just how tired she was so with one last look out the window Trinity crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

Heero as soon as he woke started formulating a plan to catch Shinigami or Death /Hopefully both/ thought Heero. While forming this plan Heero had gotten dressed, eaten breakfast and paced back and forth in his room. It was late after noon when Shiori and Vladimir were starting to get concern for their brother. Well as Shiori would argue later she wasn't concerned but more of acting on her emotions. Which she had learned from watching Heero and doing most of the stuff he did to seem emotionless at all times. Which is why it was rare for you to ever she a smile on the princess's face. After playing a few games of rock, paper, scissors, in which Vladimir lost most, it was decided Shiori should go talk to Heero because she was the youngest and should listen to her older brother as Vladimir had said. Shiori, after glaring at Vladimir, went straight to Heero's room. Upon reaching the right door Shiori raised her right hand and knocked, not to light as not to be heard but hard enough to be heard. When no answer came after three knocks Shiori opened the door and peered inside. What she saw was Heero pacing back and forth with mixed expressions on his face. Shiori went right up to Heero tapped him on the shoulder and stood with her arms crossed staring at her older brother as he turned around.

"What do yo…?" said Heero as he caught sight of who was behind him. "Oh it's you, Shiori"

"Well who did you think it was?" questioned Shiori while raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind that, what do you want?"

"Well Vladimir was getting concerned about you and we decided it was time to see why you have shut yourself up in your room most of the day"

"So it was just Vladimir and not you too were concern"

"Well you see I'm acting more on my… umm… emotions yea that's it emotions then what I feel at the moment"

"If you say so" Heero said while raising an eyebrow in a way to mean he didn't believe Shiori.

"Don't give me that look, it's true" said Shiori a tad bit angry.

"Well, Shiori, now that you know I'm alive and all run along and tell Vladimir so you both can stop worrying about me"

"But wait…" said Shiori while Heero pushed her closer toward the door. "…Heero what are you doing in here?"

"Nothing that concerns you" said Heero pushing her closer to the door with every breath.

"Heero…" gritted Shiori trying with all her might to stop Heero from pushing her out the door.

"No"

"But maybe I can help you two is always better then one"

"No I'm doing fine on my…" said Heero a thought struck him cutting his sentence short. After a minute or two fine tuning the plan Heero looked at Shiori with a smile.

"What?" questioned Shiori

"I think your right I might be able to use your help after all" said Heero smiling at the thought of his plan succeeding. "Now let me tell you my plan to captor Shinigami and Death"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hotaru: Well how was the chapter?

Heero: Why you asking us, we're not reviewers

Hotaru: What I can't ask your opinion

Heero: No because you won't take it

Hotaru: Hey I accept all opinions even if I won't use them

Heero: See what I mean

Duo comes out of nowhere.

Duo: Hee-chan be nice

Heero: Why should I, Duo

Duo: Just once do it for me

Heero: (thinks about it)…Alright I'll try (hugs Duo)

Hotaru: (O-O) Sooo when did you guys… you know

Duo: Since the end of your last chapter, so like almost two months

Hotaru: (smiles) sweet…(gets idea) be right back

Hotaru runs out of room and comes back with Shiori.

Hotaru: Shiori you're going to say the ending stuff

Shiori: Why me?

Hotaru: Because you haven't done it yet

Shiori: (rolls eyes) Fine… Hotaru hopes you liked this chapter and hopes to get more reviews. She hopes to update soon, which is highly unlikely seeing as how she is lazy and all (hit in head with a notebook) Owww! That hurt ( rubs head where she got hit) anyway please review until next time. That good enough

Hotaru: Yup thanks, so review please everyone


	5. Robbery, Set up and much more

Hotaru: Yay! I'm back

Trinity: I want to know what you and Duo were talking about

Hotaru: Duo didn't tell you

Trinity: No…he ran off before saying anything

Hotaru: Well it doesn't matter I'm not doing it anyway

Duo: Why not?

Hotaru: (surprised) Where did you come from?

Duo: (smiling) Over there (points) Now answer my question, please

Hotaru: That place was bad you'd kill me if I did (shivers at thought of place) I just couldn't put Heero through that

Trinity: (super confused) HUH!

Duo: (ignoring Trinity) It was that bad

Hotaru: (shakes head yes)…(whispers in Duo's ear about it)

Duo: (gasp) How could they do that?

Hotaru: (smiling roguishly) Let's just say they won't be doing any of that for a long time

Duo: Really…(exhails) that's good, I ought to see Heero now

(Heero pops out of nowhere)

Heero: Hn

Duo: HEERO! (runs to Heero and jumps on top of him, they both fell over) I missed you so much (smiling)

Heero: I missed you too…now can you get off of me

Duo: (blushing) ahh…sure (Duo gets up and pulls Heero up as well) Come on Heero let's go

Heero: Hn (Duo and Heero leave)

Trinity: (Mad) I'm leaving seeing as no one wants to talk to me (leaves room)

(Quatre walks in)

Hotaru: (sweat drop) oookay…anyway hi Quat

Quatre: Hello (smiles)

Hotaru: Can you do the disclaimer?

Quatre: Sure… Hotaru doesn't own Gundam Wing (whispers) no matter how hard she tries (hit in the back of head with big history book) OWWW! That hurt (rubs back of head) now enjoy the fic while I put ice on my head

this is scene change > > > > > > > > >

/thoughts/

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Chapter Five- Robbery, Set up and so much more

Duo awoke with a start in a cold sweat after having a sweet peaceful dream turn into a nightmare. Duo rose, leaped from his bed and went to get a glass of water to clam down. Finally claming down after his second glass he went back to his room to try to get a little more sleep. As he past Trinity's room the memory of last night came back to him, wanting to see if he could talk to Trinity to get this all settled but not wanting to start another argument was getting him nowhere. Without really thinking he opened Trinity's door as if his mind had decided for him and looked inside. What he saw was Trinity in a peaceful sleep on her bed while the rest of the room looked messy as if someone recently had made it. Duo smiling as his sister slept, crept out of the room, shut the door quietly and proceeded to his own room. Which after reaching it opened the door, walked in, shut the door, got on the bed and fell asleep.

"Heero are you sure this will work?" questioned Shiori a little skeptical about the whole thing.

"Do you think I would do this if I wasn't sure!" retorted Heero a little angry with Shiori's question.

"Well run it by me one last time" said Shiori smiling a mischievous smile knowing she was pissing Heero off.

"Fine, this will be the LAST time" said Heero emphasizing the word last while Shiori nodding her head in understanding. Sighing Heero sat down in the chair at his desk then began telling the plans.

"First we have all the guards stationed at all the entrances to the city and the alleyways. Second we place false information about some valuables at specific place, that's where we will wait with our trap. Third is setting up the trap and then waiting. Did you get all that?"

"Yes but do you really think Death and Shinigami are going to fall for this" said Shiori feeling the plan was a disaster waiting to happen.

"No…but it doesn't hurt to find out, now does it" said Heero "Now shut up and get to work"

Trinity woke to the smell of eggs and bacon, as quick as she could she jumped out of bed and run towards the kitchen realizing for the first time since she woke how hungry she was. In the kitchen she saw Duo just finishing the last bits of the breakfast he had prepared. Duo not noticing Trinity was up set two plates with eggs, bacon and toast on the table. He turned to get two glasses and stopped when he saw Trinity standing in the archway.

"Trinity, I didn't know you were up" said Duo smiling sheepishly "I was going to come get you when I was down but you're here now and that saved me a bit of time"

Trinity nodding her head sat down as Duo went to grab two glasses out of the cabinets and then proceeded to fill them with orange juice. Duo set the glasses on the table one in front of each of them and then sat down himself. Breakfast was ate in silence neither knowing what to say to the other. When breakfast was finished half an hour later and cleaned up, Trinity intending to go back to her room was stopped by Duo.

"Trinity we need to talk" said Duo pulling Trinity back toward the table where he took up a seat. Trinity not knowing what she should do sat down without thinking as if her mind intended her to do it.

"Duo I think you said enough last night" said Trinity trying to remain clam.

"Well yea but…shouldn't we try to…I don't know…" said Duo struggling with words.

"You don't know, how can you not know" said Trinity eyebrows raised in a skeptical way. "I just can't believe you are at a loss for words"

"Yea, well I thought I would tell you the reason I want to move" said Duo smiling as she nodded. "It was to keep from getting caught, sooner or later in this town we'll slip up and get caught but in a different town no one knows us and we won't get caught for a long if at all"

"Smart thinking, Duo as always…but I still like it here" said Trinity looking sadly.

"I never said we couldn't come back here" said Duo while Trinity perked up a bit. "Just not for awhile after we move so they think we have stopped"

"Oh, Duo thank you so much" said Trinity who swiftly stood up, ran over to Duo, threw her arms around his waist and hugged him. After a minute or two Trinity pulled away resuming her original position. Duo blinked a couple of times to register exactly what just took place.

"Umm…you're welcome" said Duo ultimately registering what precisely transpired. "Let's go scouting for a new place to pilfer from"

Nodding in agreement, Trinity stood up, started strolling down the hall toward her room but stopped when Duo called to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Contrary to you I have to get dressed"

Trinity finally went to her room to change. Thirty minutes later an impatient Duo was banging on Trinity's door.

"TRINITY, HOW MUCH LONGER?" shouted Duo through the door while the banging continued.

"I'm almost done, so can you please stop banging" said Trinity, the banging coming to a complete stop a second or two later. Duo grumbling moved away from Trinity's room toward the kitchen. Duo took a seat at the kitchen table while he waited for Trinity to finish.

"Girls, why do they have to take so long?" said Duo more to himself then anything else. "I mean what takes them that long"

"I'm done" said Trinity, walking into the kitchen; she was wearing a black T-shirt that fit just right, a black skirt with black stretch pants underneath and black slip on shoes. Trinity's hair was pulled into two braids in the back of her head and around her neck was a raindrop shaped locket, which originally belonged to their mother. Duo's attire was a black T-shirt that was just right, black jeans that were ripped and torn in a few places and black sneakers to match. Duo's hair was pulled into it's usual braid in the back of his head while a necklace in the form of a cross, which belonged to their father, hung from his neck. The two siblings grabbed their cloaks and went out the door. In the market place they decided to split up and search for a good place to pilfer from. In one hour they would meet back at their favorite café the Moon Light Café and go from there.

Heero and Shiori were working hard on their trap to catch the notorious thieves who dubbed themselves Death and Shinigami.

"Heero how is this going to catch the thieves?" asked Shiori helping put the finishing touches on the trap. Heero looked up from what he was doing to gaze at Shiori with a mad glint in his eyes.

"Simple the thieves walk into the room, then under the net we release it and done two caught thieves" said Heero positively proud of himself. Shiori shook her head thinking it would be a miracle if this actually worked.

An hour later while inside the café Duo heard two men sitting right behind him gossiping.

"Did you hear the owner of this café is going away for a few days" said Man number 1.

"Really?" said Man number 2 sighing. "This sucks now where are we going to go for lunch everyday"

"I know" said Man number 1.

"So when does the owner leave?"

"In a few hours"

"Well…"

/Perfect/ thought Duo as he tuned out the two men. /This is the place no one will be here to stop us…/

"DUO!" exclaimed Trinity trying to get Duo's attention.

"Huh!…Oh Trinity I didn't see you come in" said Duo smiling sheepishly. "Did you find any good places?" At this Trinity shook her head no with a look of defeat on her face.

"Sorry, Duo no such luck"

"Don't worry I found the perfect place" said Duo smiling like never before.

"Where?" asked Trinity curious as to where this place was.

"Right here" said Duo who dropped his tune to a whisper so no one but Trinity could hear him. "The owner will be going a away for a few days and he leaves in a few hours, later to night would be our best chance"

"Let's do it then" said Trinity smiling at the thought of what they were going to do later that night.

"Let's go home and prepare for the heist" whispered Duo while Trinity nodded her head. The Two thieves left the café, went home and prepared for the heist later that night.

By dusk the siblings were ready to go having finished setting up the trap and telling the guards where to go and what to do. All that was left was to wait for the two thieves to come. Shiori had already spread news about the pub called Moon Light café, where the owner was going away for a few days and had all the valuables and money locked away in a safe in the café. Hoping the news reached the notorious thieves Shiori and Heero waited, hiding in different places so they can catch the thieves even if one of them is found out.

"Well we'll soon find out if your plan works, brother" said Shiori from her hiding place.

"Yes we will, sister…now be quiet less they hear us" said Heero from his hiding places where he is holding the rope that is keeping the net in place.

The two siblings remained quiet as to be able to hear any noises in the café. After a few minutes of complete silence a figure walks in right under the net. Too dark to tell who they are Heero releases the net out of nervousness. A scream is heard, while Shiori turns on the lights and walks over to see who they had caught.

Night ultimately came and the two sibling thieves were ready for their last robbery from this town. By the cover of darkness they crept into the market place, right to the Moon Light Café. Using the window as their entry the siblings made it into the café without making a sound. To find the loot fast they decided to go separate ways, then to meet back at this exact spot twenty minutes later. Duo went up stairs, while Trinity continued to explore on the ground floor. After searching through all but one room and coming up with nothing, Trinity was starting to give up hope. Trinity walked into the last room and looked all around but didn't see any valuables. She was about to leave when something fell on her making her fall to the ground and scream in fright.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Hotaru: Another chapter done (starts dancing) Go me, Go me, Go, Go, Go me

Heero: (sweat drop) …….

Duo: (sweat drop) Hotaru are you okay?

Hotaru: (still dancing) Yea why

Duo: Well your dancing and you hate to dance

Hotaru: I'm just so happy that I finished chapter five in a short time from when I started it that I felt like dancing

Duo: Can you stop it's scaring me and I think it's scaring Heero

Hotaru: (pouts) Fine! (stops dancing) Time to say the ending carp and what not

(Duo and Heero try to get away but no such luck) Where do you think you too are going?

Duo: I have to…repair my Gundam…yea Gundam and Heero ask to help (runs out the room with Heero in tow)

Hotaru: (yelling) DUO, HEERO GET BACK HERE!

Voice: Who you yelling at now?

(Hotaru turns to see Aurora standing behind her)

Hotaru: Aurora where have you been, I missed you so much (goes and hugs Aurora)

Aurora: I missed you too (kisses Hotaru on the cheek)

Hotaru: (blushes) umm…can you say the ending carp and what not, please (use puppy dog eyes)

Aurora: (laughing) Now how can I say no to that face, my love

Hotaru: Aurora, not now

Aurora: (sighing) Alright…Hotaru thanks all for your reviews and hopes to get more in the near future. She also hopes to update soon, (whispers) not if I have anything to do about it. Please read, review and see you soon.


	6. Captured

Hotaru: I think you all get the picture by now I'm back with another chapter of this tale

Aurora: That's brilliant, love

Hotaru: Aurora are you British or something?

Aurora: A little…why?

Hotaru: (shakes head) No reason

Aurora: umm…ok

(Duo appears out of nowhere)

Duo: Hey guys…have you seen Heero?

Hotaru & Aurora: No

Duo: (whispers) Shit…(louder voice) well if you do see him tell him I'm looking for him…bye (Duo leaves while Heero pops up a few seconds later)

Heero: Duo…Where?

Aurora: Went that way (pointing the way Duo left)

Heero: Hn (leaves in direction of Duo)

Hotaru: (sweat drop) Now that was weird

Aurora: I've seen weirder

Hotaru: (curious) Like what

Aurora: I'll tell you later…now what about your story

Hotaru: Meany…changing the subject and all but yea it has to start so please say the disclaimer

Aurora: Alright, Love, Hotaru does not own Gundam Wing and hopes you enjoy this chapter of the fic so what you still reading this for go start the fic.

/thoughts/

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter six- Captured

Heero looked into the net and was shocked at who they had caught. Believing they would have caught the other first.

/Well at least we caught one/ Heero thought as he stared at the catch, quickly getting over his shock.

"Which thief did we catch?" Shiori asked never knowing the thieves visage.

"If I'm not mistaken, which I'm not, this is Shinigami" Heero replied looking at said boy with an air of triumph. "Now we get the guards and have un catch able here taken away"

"What about the other thief, I'm sure he didn't come alone?" Shiori asked. Eying the boy

"Let's find out" Heero said turning to the boy "Answer me, thief, did you come alone?"

"Why should I tell you, prince" Shinigami retorted. Spitting at Heero's feet, with a look of loathing on his face.

"You're in no position to refuse" Shiori said.

Shinigami suddenly removed the net throwing it over the royals, while next second he was on his feet. Squatting next to the princess he whispered in her ear.

"I think I am, princess" Shinigami stood a malicious smile playing across his face, while Shiori's eyes grew wide, as he studied his work. "Now I must take my leave, good bye and fair well" Bowing Shinigami dashed from the room while the sound of yelling could be heard behind him.

/Trinity, you better be alrig…/ Shinigami thought. Colliding with an exceedingly solid object with such force that he was knocked onto the floor.

"Owww…What did I hit a brick wall?" Rubbing his temples while a dull ache persisted. Gazing up he saw the object to which brought him crashing down. A man about five feet eight inches in height with a lean muscular build, while wearing a guards uniform stood before Shinigami. In a blur of color Shinigami was on his feet, having been pulled up but the guard in front of him. Head still aching from the collision, Shinigami prepared himself for a fight. The guard taking the hint handed the girl he was carrying over to another guard.

"Let's get this over with" The guard said. Dashing toward Shinigami the guard made what appeared to be a left punch instead it turned out to be a knee into the stomach. Shinigami was left doubled over from the hit, which he quickly got over as the guard came back for some more. Shinigami kept dodging the next few attacks and successfully landed his own. The guard staggered back astonished Shinigami had hit him, Shinigami took this as his opportune moment to do more damage before the guard recovered. The guard, however, saw the attack coming quickly blocked and counterattacked. The attack was too much for Shinigami, who fell limp into the guard's arms. The last image before darkness took him was the other guard bringing over the girl from earlier.

/You too, Death/ Shinigami thought. Darkness settled in around him and he knew no more.

"Axel, excellent job with the boy" The guard holding Death said.

"Just doing my job, Kaige"

"I'm glad to hear our guards know their jobs" Heero said. Everyone in the room turned toward his voice.

"Your Highness!" Kaige and Axel exclaimed. Bowing their heads in respect toward Heero.

"Heero, what are we going to do with those two" Shiori said. Pointing to the two unconscious thieves.

"All in good time, Shiori, all in good time" Heero said.

Shinigami thrashed about in his nightmare filled sleep trying desperately to escape. Shinigami woke in a cold sweat, breathing heavy, when he saw where he was Shinigami put a hand to his chest to calm his beat heart. Sitting up and looking around the room he noticed there was another occupant in the room, who happen to be staring right at him.

"Well, Duo, took you long enough to wake up" The occupant said.

"The nightmare wasn't much help, Trinity" Duo said. "Where are we?"

"In the dungeon of the palace" Duo banged his right hand against his forehead sighing at their current predicament.

"I can't believe we got caught…" Duo said. Moving his hand from his forehead to stare at Trinity, who was across the cell sitting on the other bed of straw. "…We go from being un catch able one day to being caught the next"

"Duo it's alright, it isn't your fault we're in this mess" Trinity said as if reading Duo's mind.

"Trinity, how can you say that I wasn't as careful as I should have been on our last job and got us caught"

"Duo, do you see me blaming you for our dilemma"

"No but you're thinking it"

"Duo, how could you say that" Trinity said shock washing across her face. "I thought you knew me but I guess I was wrong"

Just then the doors to the dungeon flew open while two guards walked in. All the prisoners watched as the guards passed each cell till they reached their goal. The guards opened the cell they stopped at, pulled out their scroll and looked at it.

"Prisoner 14561 Shinigami and Prisoner 14562 Death" Guard one said putting the scroll away. "Stand you two thieves and get moving"

Moving out of the cell the siblings followed the guards path back to the only open doors going through them with the guards right behind them. One guard moved to the front of the group of four with the three following behind him he moved in the direction of the throne room.

"Trinity, I'm sorry for what I said" Duo whispered.

"Thanks Duo" Trinity whispered smiling at Duo's words.

Next second the two thieves were pushed through the doors and into the throne room while a guard walked through standing on either side of them. The guards each grabbed one of the thieves' arms, dragged them in front of the King and made them kneel.

"Your Majesty, the prisoners you requested" Guard two said bowing his head slightly.

"Yes thank you, you're dismissed" Zechs said waving his hand, the guards left. "Rise thieves so I may talk with you"

The siblings reluctantly stood their faces glaring daggers at his Majesty. Zechs flinched a bit having not expected those looks. Zechs cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention while the flinching ended quickly.

"Thieves you were sentence to life in prison for the crimes you have committed" Zechs said "But it seems my children have thought of a better way to deal with you then life in prison"

"And what would that be _your majesty_" Duo said the glare never faulting.

"You'll find out soon enough" Zechs said "Now take them away"

The two guards from earlier came back and led the two prisoners away through the doors. The siblings were led to another room a few doors down from the throne where the siblings were to wait for the Prince Heero and Princess Shiori. The guards left to wait outside the doors to make sure neither of the two escaped.

"Duo I think there is no way out of this predicament" Trinity said sighing heavily.

"I feel you're right, Trinity" Duo said. Just then the door opened and in walked two teenagers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru: One more chapter down lots more to go…I think

Shiori: You think…what kind of writer are you that doesn't know how many chapters her fic will have

Heero: A pathetic writer if you ask me

Shiori: Hn

Hotaru: (tears at corners of eyes) meanies (runs away and bumps into Aurora)

Aurora: Hotaru, love, what's wrong?

Hotaru: (sniffling) Heero and Shiori called me a pathetic writer

Aurora: (hugs Hotaru and starts rubbing her back to calm her down) It's ok, love

(Hotaru calms down enough to fall asleep and Aurora gently lies her on the ground)

Aurora: (Turns to Heero and Shiori with a glare on her faces) I told you not to be mean to Hotaru, didn't I

Shiori: Well not me

Aurora: Really?…well this is your first warning but Heero you get your punishment now (grabs Heero and drags him to a different room…many noises are heard in the next and then Aurora comes out with a very frighten looking Heero) Now you won't ever do that again will you

Heero: (shakes head no)

Aurora: Now do the ending crap

Heero: Hotaru thanks you for all reading this chapter, hopes you all liked it and thanks all you people who put this story on an author alert list thing and to all the people who have read but not reviewed. She would like reviews, lots and lots of reviews, so read and review and bye.


	7. New Friends and Plans

Hotaru: I'm back and better than ever, at least I am not sure about the fic

Aurora: Have confidents in yourself and you'll do fine (smiles)

Hotaru: Are you a counselor now?

Aurora: No, they were just words of wisdom

Hotaru: Sure if you say so

Shiori and Trinity walk into room.

Trinity: (smiles) Hey guys, have you seen Heero and Duo around

Aurora: No but they went that way last time we saw them

Shiori: Thanks

Trinity and Shiori leave in Duo and Heero's previous exit.

Hotaru: (curious) I wonder why everyone keeps going that way

Aurora: Let's find out

Leave to the place everyone else goes and walk in on a party. Everyone is totally drunk and acting like drunks do when they get that way.

Hotaru: Hey! Why didn't we get invited to this party? (angry)

Aurora: Most look too drunk to even remember to leave

Aurora points to people trying to play video games when the television and system were both off. Hotaru and Aurora laugh so hard they're rolling on the ground. After many laughs they finally got up, went to the bar and got a few drinks.

Hotaru: (hic) time…to say (laughs and falls over asleep)

Aurora: (sweatdrop) No more beer for you, anyway Hotaru, my love, does not own Gundam Wing, hopes you like this chapter, read, review and now read while I try and sober her up for the end.

scene change -----------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven- New Friends and Plans

"Well if it isn't the _Prince_ and _Princess_ themselves to what do we owe this honor" Shinigami said mockingly "Oh wait you're the reason we're here in the first place" Shiori walked over to Shinigami, pulled back her hand, slapping him so hard that he was in a state of shock.

"Do that again and your face won't be the only place that feels pain" Shiori said smirking, as Shinigami came around. Sensing what Shinigami was going to do Death quickly grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Duo no we're in enough trouble all ready don't make it any worse" Death whispered just loud enough for Shinigami to hear. Upon hearing Death's words Shinigami clamed down enough not to hurt anyone.

"Follow us now" Heero said. Feeling it would be better not to push their luck the thief siblings followed Heero and Shiori out of the room. The game of follow the leaders lead the thieves over the whole before eventually stopping in a hallway full of doors.

"From this day forth you two are commissioned to be our personal slaves for the rest of your lives" Heero said smiling at the shocked expressions playing on Death and Shinigami's faces.

"You can't be serious" Shinigami said staring wide eyed at his soon to be master.

"That he is" Shiori said eyes closed as though this was just another ordinary day and didn't really require her full attention. "With that said I shall take Death and be on our way" Shiori grabbed Death's hand leading her away from the two older teens.

"Shinigami!" Death said trying to release herself from Shiori's hold while tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes.

"Death!" Shinigami said trying to go after her but was stopped midway by a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him back. "Let me go, you bastard!" Shinigami squirmed his hand around trying to get his captor to release him but to no avail.

"You belong to me now, you will see your partner later" Heero said Shinigami sighed at the thought of how long it might be until he would be able to see his sister again. Shinigami got a wonderful idea, which showed on his face in the way of a malicious smile.

"I don't take orders from anyone, not even the likes of you" Shinigami said running next second in the direction Shiori and Death left leaving Heero standing there staring at Shinigami's retreating back.

----------

Shiori lead Death outside to the Palace gardens where millions of flowers were in bloom. Walking through the garden the two girls found a bench directly under a beautiful Cherry Blossom tree. Both sat down sitting as far away from each other as would be possible while silence settled in around them. The wind blew around the tree making the branches shake, and the girls hairs fly all over, as some petals fell off floating to the ground. Death watched Shiori reach out her hand to catch a floating petal, which landed smoothly in the palm of her hand.

"It's sad I don't remember a thing about my mother but when I come to this tree I feel warmth and secure as if she were here with me" Shiori said closing the hand with the petal in it and bringing the closed hand close to her heart.

"I'm so sorry, my mother died too when I was still very young" Death said remembering the day she found her parents mutilated. Tears started to fill Death's eyes, not wanting to look weak in front of Shiori Death tried to hide the tears but to no avail. Shiori seeing the tears Death was trying so hard to hide moved closer to Death. When She was right next to Death Shiori use her hand and wiped most of the tears from Death's eyes but not before a few escape.

"Do not hold back just for my sake, I will not find you weak if you should cry" Shiori said pulling Death into a hug in which Death accepted crying into Shiori's shoulder as the tears appeared once more. A few minutes later the two broke apart with the water works over.

"Thank you, Princess" Death said smiling for the first time since she got there.

"It's Shiori Yuy, none of this _Princess_ Stuff" Shiori said a small smile escaping her lips. "Though I don't know what your name is"

"It's…" Death started but was cut short by Shiori.

"No thief name either I want your real name" Death sighed.

"Fine, it's Trinity Maxwell" Trinity said.

--------------

Shinigami roamed the halls wondering where the other girl could have taken his sister and what was happening to his sister at that moment. Though the hunt for his sister did not deter him from what he was going to do. With an evil gleam in his eyes he went on the hunt for the most perfect things to use in his diabolical plan. Shinigami reached in every nook and cranny for something to use. After searching for a half an hour he finally had everything he needed.

/Now I just need the perfect place to set it up and I know just where that is/ Shinigami thought remembering where Heero's room was as he had come across it in his search went straight for there. Upon reaching Heero's room Shinigami looks both ways to see if the coast was clear then went right in. In the room Shinigami got right to work setting up his trick. The trick in question required an array of materials, which were a bucket, rope, oatmeal, eggs, bacon, orange juice and a few other things. First Shinigami put the breakfast materials in the bucket. Shinigami put the finishing touches on the trick to make it fall over whoever opened the door, he just had to tie the rope to the doorknob. Before he did that Shinigami saw paper on the desk and a pen, writing a quick letter he folded the paper, ran out the room but not before completing the trick. Shinigami ran down the hall not knowing it lead to the gardens where his sister currently was. Shinigami upon entering the garden quickly spotted Trinity and the Princess sitting by a Cherry Blossom tree.

"Death!" Shinigami yelled not knowing Shiori already knew Death's real name. The two girls turned at the sound of the voice, which Trinity quickly recognized as her brothers.

"Duo!" Trinity yelled waving at him while smiling.

"Death why'd you use my real name" Duo said when he was close enough that he didn't have to yell anymore.

"Shiori already knows my real name, so you can drop the thief names" Trinity said.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Duo questioned curiously wondering if Trinity forgot that the Princess and Prince were the reason for their sudden imprisonment.

"Yes I do, she is nice and kind" Trinity said trying to defend Shiori but not really knowing much about her was hindering it. Duo sighed knowing fights with Trinity could last hours especially if she really believed it the subject she was defending.

"Alright Trinity you win but no one tells that bastard _Prince_ my real name, understood?" Duo said staring at the two young teens, whom both nodded in understanding. "With that clear can you Shiori give this to that ass you call brother, tell him it's from Shinigami"

"Why should I?" Shiori asked one eyebrow rose above the other.

"If you want to see something funny happen then you'll do it but after you're done you should follow your ass of a brother to where he goes" Duo said smiling maliciously.

"Fine I guess I could there's nothing else to do, Trinity want to find out what this is all about?" Shiori asked looking at Trinity with a look that quite plainly said please come with me. Trinity nodded following Shiori back inside the Palace as they looked for Heero, Duo had already taken off the second they got the letter.

"Where do you think your brother is?" Trinity asked seeing as Shiori already seem to know where she was going.

"The library I'd imagine to cool down from his search of Duo, which probably has Heero worked up" Shiori said knowing her brother to a T. Trinity was just wondering how far the library was until Shiori stopped and poked her head through the doors that led to the library. A quick scan of the room told Shiori Heero was at the furthest table from the door in the room. Shiori with Trinity close behind her walked over to where Heero was.

"Heero, I'm suppose to give you this" Shiori said handing Heero the paper, which he took after setting down his book. Heero opened the paper and read the letter he saw written on it. The letter went something like this:

_Bastard Prince,_

_I'm in your room as we speak, doing all kinds of things to liven it up a bit. Hope you will love your room when I'm done with it._

_Sincerely,_

Shinigami 

_P.S._

Don't you just love the color pink? 

Heero fearing the worst ran out of the library with Shiori and Trinity in hot pursuit. Heero made it to his room with only a few minor scraps and cuts from various things that happened to cross his path. Shiori and Trinity stopped a few feet from Heero's room out of breath trying to keep up with Heero. Heero, holding his side from a stitch after running, hesitantly opened his wondering what his room looked like now. Neither Heero nor anyone else expected what happened next well except for maybe Duo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru: Ohhhh! My head, no more drinking for me…for awhile

Aurora: On a brighter note you finished the chapter

Hotaru: (holding head) Must you yell

Aurora: I'm sorry, come here and lay down in this bed

Hotaru: Thanks (smiles a weak smile)

Duo and Heero pop up out of nowhere.

Duo: Hey guys, did you see that guy in the orange shirt trying to play that video game and he was sober while doing

Hotaru: You have got to be kidding me

Duo: No, I mean it, Hee-chan even saw it, isn't that right Hee-chan

Heero: Hn

Duo: See, what I tell you

Hotaru: Wow, that's just sad

Aurora: I thought your head hurt

Hotaru: It does but this story was so interesting (climbs into bed)

Aurora: Everyone leave Hotaru needs her rest and if you don't leave in the next second you will feel my wrath

Everyone scatters running this way and that trying to leave as quick as possible.

Hotaru: (sweatdrop, while laying head down on pillow) can you say the ending stuff than…(…zzz)

Aurora: (kisses Hotaru's cheek) Sweet dreams my love, To all readers Hotaru hops you liked the chapter, hopes to update soon, now please review and then see you next time, hopefully same time same place.


	8. Tricks and a Blossoming Romance

Hotaru: I'm back for another exciting chapter of this story

Heero: They kinda already know that

Hotaru: (glares) Shut up

Aurora: Play nice you two

Duo, Trinity and Shiori: (nod head agreeing with Aurora)

Hotaru: (pouts) Fine, I will if he will

Heero: Hn

Duo: I think he said sure

Aurora: (one eyebrow raises) Ok, let's get this story started…but who to say the disclaimer (thinks) (idea comes) I got it Shiori, Trinity why don't you say it together

Trinity: do we have to?

Aurora: (glaring) Do it or else

Trinity: (gulps) F-Fine, Hotaru doesn't own Gundam wing

Shiori: She does however, hope you like this chapter and give her plenty of reviews

Trinity and Shiori: (smiling) Now on with this chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight- Tricks and a Blossoming Romance

Upon opening his door Heero was doused in all kinds of breakfast foods including some drinks.

"Did somebody order breakfast?" Duo said mockingly from behind Shiori and Trinity, which made the girls jump a bit as they weren't expecting that. Heero, now covered from head to toe in an array of breakfast foods and drinks, turned giving Duo his famous death glare.

"I hope you know this means war, thief" Heero said taking his leave to go wash up.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Duo yelled to Heero's retreating back.

"Duo I've got to admit it wasn't roll over with laughter but it was still funny to see my brother doused with an array of food" Shiori said smiling all the while.

"Trinity, I think you're starting to rub off on Shiori" Duo said smiling

"Really…How so?" Trinity curiously asked tilting her in an innocent kind of way. Duo shook his head before saying…

"Never mind…but would you two lovely ladies like to join me for breakfast" Duo said bowing as he did.

"I don't mind, what about you, Shiori?" Trinity asked smiling innocently.

"Fine" Shiori said. The group of three went off to the dinning room for some breakfast talking and laughing, well at least two were laughing, all the way.

In the bathroom a few doors down from his room Heero was washing the mess out of his hair when an idea hit him, a perfect plan to take revenge on Duo for what he did. Finished with his drenched hair, Heero wrapped a towel around his head and headed for his room to see if Shinigami's post script was true. Upon reaching his room, Heero noticed he had left the door ajar. Peering inside Heero descried that his room was completely dark, at which he decided to turn on his lights. The sight that met his eyes was so ghastly appalling, Heero screamed.

"SHINIGAMI!" Heero screamed almost fainting from the sheer color of the room. For Shinigami had done what his letter said he would. Heero's room was hot pink from his ceiling to his floor every inch of his room was clothed in hot pink. Heero backed out of his room slowly, never once taken his eyes off his newly designed room. Once out of that dreadfully awful repulsive room, Heero went looking for Shinigami.

Duo, Trinity and Shiori were just finishing breakfast when Heero's scream broke the air. The princess and two previous thieves went wide eyed upon hearing the scream.

"That's my cue to make myself scarce" Duo said standing to leave. "Ladies I really enjoyed our time together but I must be going" Duo ran from the room hoping not to bump into Heero.

"Anyway, I think our brothers are getting off to a rough start" Trinity said staring at the door way Duo had just run through.

"Hn" Shiori said staring out the window at the beautiful day it was turning out to be. Shiori sudden got an idea, standing up, Shiori grabbed Trinity's hand and dragged her out of the dinning room. Trinity taken by surprise at the sudden notion could not think of anything to say. Shiori led Trinity through the palace and out into the garden, all the while Trinity wondering where Shiori was taking her. Just as Trinity was about to ask where they were going Shiori stopped.

"Shiori, where are we?" Trinity asked looking at what appeared to be a barn in front of them.

"We're at the horse stables" Shiori said turning to look at Trinity. "Would you like to go for a horse ride with me?" Trinity thought for a moment before saying anything at all.

"Would we be on the same horse because I don't know how to ride a horse?" Trinity asked blushing slightly embarrassed by what she just said.

"Sure" Shiori said in sweet tender voice with a smile that made Trinity blush even more. Taking her by the hand once more Shiori led Trinity inside the stables to pick out the horse they would ride today. Inside the stables were many different horses and a stable hand. The stable hand was tall and had brown hair that covered one eye he looked at the two girls as they walked in. Noticing one of the girls to be the princess, the stable hand quickly walked over to the girls.

"Princess, to what do I owe this honor?" The stable hand asked bowing as he did.

"My companion and I wish to ride a horse for a while, if that is alright, Trowa" Shiori said.

"As you wish your highness" Trowa said bowing again then going back to what he was doing before the girls showed up. The girls went up and down the row of horses trying to find the right one. Ultimately on their fourth time looking they decided to go with a snow white female horse. Observing that the girls were finished with their carefully selected horse Trowa assisted in placing the reigns and saddle on the gorgeous fine-looking horse.

"Trowa, Hn" Shiori said unemotionally.

"Shiori, can't you be slightly less impassive" Trinity said resting her hands on top of her hips whilst she was giving Shiori a severe glare.

"…." Shiori redden faintly from Trinity's previous remark.

"Girl, how dare you speak to the Princess in such a manner" Trowa said seizing hold of Trinity's hand whilst his additional hand rose to smack her.

"Trowa, remove your hands from my friend this instant" Shiori said staring angrily at Trowa for what he was roughly about to do.

"Your highness, this girl should not be addressing you so formally, for she is merely a commoner" Trowa said.

"Yet I gave this commoner, as you so put it, permission to call me by my name" Shiori said.

"I'm sorry Your highness I did not know" Trowa said releasing Trinity's hand and bowing to Shiori.

"Damn, could you grasp me any harder, man that hurt" Trinity said rubbing her wrist trying to obtain sensation in her hand.

"Trowa, apologize to Trinity" Shiori said. Sighing Trowa turned to Trinity glaring at the commoner, but do as he was told.

"I'm sorry, girl" Trowa said. Shiori not wanting to push Trowa any further decided that that was the finest she would obtain from the stable hand. Climbing on to the horse, Shiori subsequently held out her hand for Trinity when she was on the horse. Accepting Shiori's hand Trinity pulled herself up behind Shiori.

"Hold on tightly" Shiori said as she used the reigns, moving the horse out of the stable and off toward the countless meadows behind the palace. Trinity enclosed her arms around Shiori's waist holding on as tightly as she dared to.

Heero's search for the reclusive thief was turning up zilch, deciding to resign from this hunt, Heero set his plan in motion. The plan came to him while he was searching for Duo, it was quite clever, at least he thought so. Walking to the bath room with an assortment of hair dyes in hand, Heero smiled mischievously.

/Let's clearly see how you enjoy having your hair an unnatural color. / Heero thought while he switched the conditioner bottles with hair dye bottles. With his operation completed, Heero left the bath room. Heero, Departed to find Duo to perceive if he could convince Duo to take a shower.

"Now where are you, Shinigami?" Heero said to himself leaving toward the kitchen to start the hunt all over again.

Duo had wandered into the garden, after breakfast from earlier. The garden was such a magnificently gorgeous scene to see, that it took Duo's breath away. Duo, having strolled around the garden found a bench beneath a lovely stunning Cherry Blossom tree. Duo sat on the bench, leaning back while his hands stopped him from falling. The peaceful, tranquil atmosphere of the garden made it such an astonishing place to be. Gazing up at the Cherry Blossom tree Duo thought it reminded him of his mother.

"Mother, if you could only see what we have become" Duo said smiling "Would you still love us for what we have done?" A small number of tears fell from Duo's eyes, tears Duo didn't know he was holding back.

"I finally found you, Shinigami" Heero said leaning against the side of the tree with his arms crossed over his chest. Duo glanced behind him and just as fast turned around when he saw who it was. Duo wiped his tears away, hoping that Heero had not seen them.

"How long have you been there, bastard?" Duo said with his back still to Heero. Heero sauntered toward Duo, bending down upon reaching him followed by whispering in Duo's ear.

"Long enough" Heero whispered transferring shivers down Duo's spine. Springing up, and catching Heero off guard, Duo moved a few steps away from the bench.

"What do you want?" Duo said looking back at Heero. Heero opened his mouth to speak whilst at the same moment a deafening earsplitting scream was heard.

"HHHEEERRROOO!" a voice bellowed that sounded as though it came from the palace. Heero and Duo glanced at each other speculating who had screamed.

"Maybe we should go see who that was" Duo proposed gazing at Heero curious about what his response would be.

"Hn" Heero said expressionless.

"I'm guessing yes on this one" Duo said. The two teenagers after that went back into the palace to find the source of the scream. After searching for awhile the two teens came across plenty of people all gathering around the bathroom. Trying to get a decent look inside to know what this mass of people were staring at, Duo caught sight of boy around his age. The boy it seems was complaining about something that was wrong with his hair, but Duo couldn't make at what the boy was saying over the talk of the crowd. Heero saw Duo staring at what the heaps of people standing around the bathroom door were gazing at. Looking at where Duo was gazing Heero saw the same boy Duo saw, but recognized the boy immediately. As if sensing the teen was there the boy searched the crowd eyes coming to rest staring at Heero which quickly turned into a glare. Heero stared back knowing full well what this boy might do, the boy was his brother after all. Duo glanced back and forth between the two brothers wondering all the while what was going on among them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru: Trowa you were finally in the story (smiles)

Trowa: Could you have taken any longer to put me in (sarcastic)

Hotaru: I did it as fast as I could you just didn't fit in any other chapter

Trowa: (skeptical) Sure you couldn't

Hotaru: Meany (leaves room)

Aurora: Trowa did I ever warn you about being mean to Hotaru?

Trowa: No I just got here

Aurora: Oh well then this is your warning be mean to Hotaru again and I'll (beep, beep) you so hard you will not know what happened

Trowa: (Shivers) Alright it won't happen again

Aurora: (smiles mischeiviously) Good, now say the end stuff

Trowa: Hotaru hopes you liked this chaptered and hopes to update soon. She also hopes everyone who reads this will review. She also thanks everyone who has reviewed and is on her story's alert and her story's favorite. See everyone next time.


End file.
